Cacos e Recordações
by Lilica-chan
Summary: .:.O que você faria se o amor de sua vida, fosse aquele mesmo quem despedaçou seu coração? Agora só resta para Kagome, cacos e recordações de uma vida feliz... E a esperança de um novo amor... [KagomexKougaxInuYasha].:..
1. Chapter 1

**_Os personagens de InuYasha não pertencem, eles pertecem a R. Takahashi_**

* * *

**Cacos e Recordações**

**Capítulo I**

Estava sentada em uma cadeira antiga no canto do quarto, olhando a vista pela janela. Encontrava-se absorta em seus pensamentos, lembrando-se de fatos há muito tempo ocorridos...

Mais de 10 anos se passaram desde aquela noite, mas ainda guardava na memória, as recordações que traziam à sua face uma lágrima solitária... Não havia esquecido completamente toda aquela vergonha, amargura e tampouco a dor... Afinal, o tempo não levara tudo embora e as lembranças latejavam em sua mente e coração...

Sim, fora a última vez que ela se permitiu passar por tudo aquilo... A última vez que se deixou dominar pelo medo e pela ignomínia... Fora a última vez que teve de recolher os cacos de seu próprio coração...

Eu, que a vejo ali sentada, tão distante, também posso ver o passado que nos assolou e relembrar como na realidade, tudo isso começou... E como terminou...

_Tudo teve início com a bebedeira... Havia adquirido esse costume ao longo dos anos. Antes, bebia para divertir-se. Depois, para sufocar o sentimento de frustração. Bebia para esquecer aquela vida que tanto o entediava..._

_Kouga Minomoto casara-se com a jovem Kagome Higurashi, quando ainda faziam faculdade – ele de administração e ela de história. O rapaz era intenso e a decisão de casar-se fora mais um impulso do momento, do que algo realmente desejado por ele. Mas não para a jovem Higurashi... Ela estava convencida de que estavam muito apaixonados e que essa seria a escolha mais acertada, **um sonho**, era o que pensava ser... Mesmo tendo conhecimento do difícil temperamento de Kouga (que não passava de um grande convencido, orgulhoso avarento e ainda ambicioso), acreditava que por enquanto o amor seria o bastante para os dois... Ao menos o amor que ela possuía seria o suficiente para os dois... Gostava de pensar, que o tempo e a chegada da maturidade iriam mudá-lo; o matrimônio com toda certeza faria com que Kouga endireitasse sua vida e seu caráter duvidoso... A garota ainda não entendia, que um casamento era construído por duas pessoas e não por uma só e que, o amor verdadeiro, exige reciprocidade para ser eterno... Pobre! Não via o futuro que a esperava ao lado dele..._

_Com mais ou menos dois anos de casados, Kouga havia conseguido ascender em sua carreira profissional como administrador. Havia ganho sua parcela de fama e dinheiro e já possuía seu próprio negócio e Kagome tornara-se professora de história e uma exímia dona de casa. O casamento não andava na sua plena forma, mas não havia desandado completamente. O entusiasmo e o desejo de um pelo outro ainda existia, e era a razão do casamento manter-se de pé, mesmo com Kouga gastando horas trabalhando e deixando Kagome sozinha, cuidando da casa. Embora não tivesse coragem de dizer ao marido, ela sentia-se infeliz estando tão só durante seus dias... Pensava que talvez faltasse algo... E foi então que esse **algo grandioso** aconteceu em suas vidas, mudando-as para sempre... _

_Nesse mesmo ano, a jovem professora engravidou e viu sua vida encher-se de luz. Oh! Teria alguém para ficar com ela sempre... Alguém por quem viver! Seria mãe! Ficara tão feliz que mal podia conter-se! Quanto a ele? Ele nunca quisera ser pai... Mas acostumara-se com a idéia com a chegada de Bankotsu a suas vidas. Mas para ele, nada realmente mudara. O grande senhor Minomoto não ficara tão empolgado com a idéia de ser pai quanto sua esposa e apenas continuou vivendo sua vida medíocre enquanto sua mulher dava o melhor de si para salvar a casa e o casamento..._

_Tempos depois viemos eu, e meu irmãozinho, Kohaku. No entanto, depois de Bankotsu, nenhum outro filho foi amado por meu pai. Aliás, não acredito que nem mesmo o mais velho tenha recebido amor... No máximo, o que obteve fora sua aceitação e nada mais! Para Kouga, era inaceitável tantos filhos! Eram duas bocas a mais para serem sustentadas por ele, o que reduziria suas regalias... _

_Quando mamãe anunciou a gravidez de Kohaku, foi que os problemas agravaram-se... Ela recusara-se a aceitar a proposta que ele lhe fizera de abortar e então, todo o inferno se abriu para sua vida... Meu pai revelou em sua plenitude, quem era ele na realidade: **um desgraçado sem caráter, **o que atingiu o coração da jovem mulher em cheio... Sabia que seu caráter não era dos melhores, mas não esperava encontrar no homem com quem se casara, o pior dos maus-caracteres. _

_Irremediavelmente, as bebedeiras começaram... E já não eram somente por diversão..._

_No princípio era só a bebida socialmente, sempre com os amigos. Beber era uma forma de demonstrar seu poder, seu status social. Mais tarde, como já contei, passou a beber para se esquecer da **maldita família**, como ele costumava nos chamar quando já estava bêbado, sempre se arrependendo quando voltava à lucidez. Não por nós seus filhos, e sim por medo de perder Kagome. Ele alegava que a amava mais que tudo em sua vida... Um amor deturpado e asqueroso, mais ele jurava: era amor..._

_A situação alcançou um nível crítico, com um elemento surpresa adicionado por meu pai: as mulheres... Sim, meu pai resolvera que não bastavam as bebidas, as mulheres eram necessárias para se afirmar como homem que era. Chegou a dizer que fora culpa da esposa, já que ela se ocupava mais da casa e dos filhos do que dele... Cafajeste! Minha mãe jamais poderia suportar aquilo; ela o amava apesar de tudo... Será que ele não percebia que tudo que ela queria era seu amor, seu carinho... pelo menos, um pouco de sua atenção? E a fidelidade que juraram diante do altar sagrado? O que ele fizera dela? Oh! Não! Ela não iria admitir isso... Que bastassem as bebidas!_

_Então, aconteceu a primeira vez em que ela reclamou do seu comportamento libertino... E foi então, a primeira vez que eu o vi esbofeteá-la, sem a menor misericórdia... Infelizmente para nós, não foi a última... _

_Sempre que bebia, arranjava uma desculpa para espancá-la a exaustão... Hora era a casa, outra éramos nós, outra como ela havia falado com ele e por aí vai... Ela gritava e implorava para que ele abrisse os olhos, mas ele nunca parava, nunca...Quebrava os móveis e destruía tudo que se colocasse em sua reta. A vergonha tão grande e o medo que a consumia, não lhe permitiam ter coragem de fazer algo a respeito... Também havia o "**fator clareza**": quando o efeito do "porre" passava, ele ajoelhava-se e pedia mil vezes pelo perdão da mulher. Jurava que iria mudar e que não mais a machucaria. Ela chorava e supirava... Dizia as palavras duras e então... o perdoava... Mas ele nunca parou... _

_Com o tempo, ele não precisava mais beber para ser brutal. Ele havia descoberto o prazer na violência pura e simples. Era como se através disso, ele pudesse mostrar como era poderoso e imponente. Pensava que era a melhor forma de se impor dentro de sua casa e se ele acreditava ser assim, ninguém, nem mesmo minha mãe, poderia dissuadi-lo desse disparate! Tudo podia tirar-lhe a paciência... Principalmente nós, seus filhos. Papai tentara levantar a mão pra nós por diversas vezes, mas os tapas e safanões raramente chegaram a nos tocar: Minha mãe sempre se punha no caminho. Era sempre ela quem recebia as bofetadas, quem sofria, quem carregava toda a dor... _

_Algumas vezes, Kagome tentou escapar, fugir conosco para algum lugar distante... Mas perdia a coragem antes mesmo de tentar... Outras vezes, chegou bem perto: colocou-nos no carro e deu a partida... Porém, com o medo a corroer-lhe o coração, acabávamos voltando para casa. Maldição! O que podia fazer? Ela ainda o amava... Sempre dizia: "**só mais uma chance Kouga... só mais uma vez pra isso tudo terminar...**" E toda vez que perguntavam a ela que marcas eram aquelas em seu rosto, em seu corpo, ela inventava um álibi... Sempre uma nova desculpa... O que diriam se soubessem que Higurashi Kagome era esbofeteada pelo marido? O que seria de seus filhos sem um pai? Não... ela não poderia se arriscar... Tinha muito a perder... Tinha de pensar em nós, a quem ela sempre colocara em primeiro lugar..._

_Mas no fundo, ela sabia que chegaria a hora de decidir... Que não poderia mais adiar sua partida e mesmo com temor, teria ir..._

_Quando esse dia chegou, Kohaku tinha apenas um aninho. Bankotsu contava com sete anos e eu com cinco. Todavia, jamais nos esqueceríamos daquela noite... Seria a última vez que teríamos que fugir, que teríamos que nos esconder... Ela havia decidido que teria que partir, e agora, seria para sempre..._

* * *

N.A.: Embora essa fic tenha total semelhança com a fic "_**Vencendo o sofrimento**_", da Lady0Kagura (por acaso, minha irmã), não foi plágio!!! Mas isso é história pra outro dia!!!!

hihihi

Bjus


	2. Capítulo II

**Os personagens de _InuYasha_ não me pertecem, eles pertecem a R. Takahashi.****

* * *

**

Capítulo II

_"And I know it aches / "_E eu sei como dói  
_and your heart breaks /_ E como seu coração se parte  
_you can only take so much... / _você apenas pode suportar...  
_walk on...oh! walk on..." /_ continue caminhando... oh! Caminhe..."  
**U2 - Walk On

* * *

**

_Naquela noite, ele exagerou mais uma vez na bebida..._

_Quando adentrou as portas de nossa casa, estava completamente bêbado, gritando e berrando; soltava impropérios contra tudo e todos que se colocassem em seu caminho... Jogou diversos objetos pelo chão, arrebentando-os em diversos pedaços. Estava fora de si, como antes nunca estivera..._

_Eu que brincava na sala, ao ver aquela cena de meu pai transtornado com os olhos vermelhos, bradando descontroladamente, comecei a chorar. Estava assombrada com a pessoa a minha frente... Quem era aquele monstro afinal e o que havia feito com meu pai? O que era tudo aquilo? Eu era apenas uma criança e não podia entender o que se passava, então apenas chorei, manifestando todo meu pavor e confusão. Gritou para que eu ficasse quieta, o que era impossível àquela altura... Óbvio, isso o irritou profundamente, o que fez com que se arremetesse contra mim com o intuito de me fazer calar a força. Pegou-me pelo braço e berrou sacudindo-me como a um animal. Arremessou-me contra a pequena cômoda da sala com toda força que ainda continha em si. O impacto derrubou alguns porta-retratos e outros bibelôs da família que minha mãe tanto adorava. Dei um brado de terror quando senti o choque, o ardor da pancada e os cortes feitos pelo vidro na minha mão... "**Porque papai**?" Eu pensei com os olhos marejados... "**Porque**"? E pranteei ainda mais alto, com soluços entrecortados..._

_Ouvi o grito de mamãe, ordenando que ele parasse já com aquilo... Ela estava pondo Kohaku para dormir no andar de cima, mas com os gritos e com todo o barulho, o menino acabou despertando e começou a chorar. O medo tomou conta dela quando ouviu meu brado e o som provocado pelo encontro do meu corpo contra a cômoda. Deu outro grito enquanto descia desesperadamente a escada em minha direção, com Kohaku nos braços, na esperança de conter meu pai em suas investidas contra mim. _

_De repente eu me calei; a dor era tão forte que tinha de fazer um enorme esforço para respirar. Tornei meu rosto para escada, olhando para minha mãe com um olhar súplice enquanto Kouga se voltava para mim uma vez mais, ignorando os pedidos de Kagome. Lançou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico, uma expressão cruel surgiu em seu rosto... – "**Pare papai!"** – Eu disse num sussurro, mas ele não parou. A mão estava estendida, pronta para desferir uma bofetada... Quando ele finalmente completou o movimento, eu cerrei meus olhos fortemente para não ver o que iria acontecer a seguir. Ouvi o som que o golpe produzira, mas não senti nada._

_Abri lentamente meus olhos, primeiro um, depois o outro... Olhei para o chão a minha frente: minha mãe jazia ali; a mão sobre a face que os longos e negros cabelos escondiam. Fora Kagome quem recebera o golpe violento. Fora ela quem havia me protegido mais uma vez... _

_Tudo foi tão rápido... Não tive tempo de acudi-la..._

_Ele a pegou por um dos braços e começou a arrastá-la para o segundo andar, enquanto esbravejava. Disse que não queria que os filhos vissem aquela cena e que a ensinaria a não interferir no que não fosse assunto de sua alçada..._

_Eu pudia ouvir as preces que ela fazia, implorando que ele se detivesse, todavia não conseguia me mover. Estava petrificada enquanto um turbilhão de pensamentos invadia minha cabeça infantil... _

_Bankotsu aproximou-se de mim com os olhos vermelhos e com Kohaku chorando em seu braço; sentou-se ao meu lado passando o outro braço em volta dos meus ombros fazendo com que ficássemos juntos. Era tudo que podíamos fazer: ficarmos unidos e esperar... _

_Do andar inferior ouvíamos o barulho da mobília se partindo e dos objetos de vidro se quebrando... Havia cacos de dias felizes espalhados por toda casa... De alguma forma, por onde Kouga passava, ele destruía algo muito mais valioso que os caros móveis que ele comprara para nossa casa..._

_Algum tempo depois o barulho cessou. Ficamos sentados os três ali, em silêncio, esperando... Esperando... Esperando... Uma eternidade havia se passado?! Não saberia dizer quantos minutos se foram naquela angustiante espera..._

_Minha mãe surgiu muito tempo depois no alto da escada. Papai certamente dormira depois do estrago que fizera (ele sempre dormia como que para repor suas energias ou descansar sua consciência...). Desceu devagar os degraus da longa escada, apoiando-se no corrimão de madeira talhada. Mal podíamos ver seu rosto, que jazia encoberto por seus cabelos desgrenhados... Quando parou a nossa frente, ela esboçou um sorriso em meio as muitas lágrimas e hematomas em seu rosto... "**O que ele fez com ela**?" Havia cortes em seu corpo, marcas roxas em seus braços e mãos... Ajoelhou-se com dificuldade a nossa frente, e nos deu um abraço, soluçando... Deus! Eu não podia acreditar no estrago que Kouga havia feito, não podia! Não..._

– "_**Vai ficar tudo bem agora... eu prometo a vocês...**" – Foi o que mamãe disse antes de acariciar meu rosto e pedir-me perdão por tudo... Eu via seus ferimentos... Havia tantos machucados, tantas feridas... Tanta dor e desilusão em seus olhos... "**Como papai pode**?" Eu pensava tomada pelo medo e pela desolação. Tudo a nossa volta estava ruindo, apenas minha mãe encontrava-se de pé, ali, firme como uma pedra angular..._

_Nós a abraçamos e, alguns minutos depois, ela se afastou tentando conter o pranto... Kohaku havia finalmente parado de chorar. Olhou-nos com ternura e com um sentimento que não soubemos entender em seus olhos. _

_O momento havia chegado. Não havia meios de protelar mais... O castelo já havia sido derrubado. Assim, ordenou que Bankotsu a ajudasse a arrumar a casa e nossas malas enquanto ela ia fazendo nossos curativos... Sairíamos antes que ele acordasse..._

_

* * *

_

Oioioioi!!

Atualizando a fic todos os dias, pontualmente!

Espero que estajam aproveitando e se estiverem... (ai! desculpem a carência...! XD), deixem um recadinho pra mim...

É só "submit review"! rsrs

Bjins

'Té o próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo III

**Os personagens de _InuYasha_ não me pertencem, eles pertencem a R. Takahashi. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

_"Minha mãe foi a mulher mais bela que jamais conheci. _

_Tudo o que sou, devo a minha mãe. _

_Atribuo todos meus sucessos nesta vida ao ensino moral, _

_intelectual e física que recebi dela."_

**George Washington **

_**

* * *

**_

And she takes another step

E ela sobe mais um degrau

_**Slowly she opens the door**_

Devagar ela abre a porta

**_Check that he is sleeping_**

Verifica que ele está dormindo…

_Devagar, mamãe subiu novamente por aqueles degraus rumo ao quarto em que partilhara anos de sua vida com meu pai, que dormia tranqüilamente na grande cama de casal... Oh! Céus... Ainda era o homem que ela amava... Porque tinha que terminar assim?_

_**Pick up all the broken glass**_

_Apanha todos os cacos de vidro_

_**And furniture on the floor**_

_E mobília quebrados sobre o chão._

_Sempre fora uma esposa dedicada, amorosa e apaixonada, mas não fora o bastante para que o amor fosse eterno; se é que um dia ele existiu... Lembro-me de como soou triste vê-la abaixada naquele chão, apanhando os cacos de seus sonhos... Estavam todos partidos agora, junto com os pedaços de vidro e mobília no chão..._

_**Been up half the night screaming**_

Passou metade da noite gritando

_**Now it's time to get away**_

Agora é a hora de partir

_**Pack up the kids in the car…**_

Coloca as crianças no carro...

_Mas já havia decidido que seria a última vez que iria suportar aquilo tudo. Era hora de dizer adeus a toda aquela aflição... Tudo estava no seu devido lugar e havia terminado de fazer nossos curativos... Eu estava na sala pegando uma foto de nossa família em que papai não estava. A foto estava debaixo de pequenos estilhaços de vidro no chão... Não sabia bem o porque, mas guardei aquela fotografia no bolso do meu casaco cor-de-rosa. Quando acabamos de fazer nossas malas, ela nos colocou no carro, certificou-se que estava tudo bem com a cadeirinha de Kohaku... Deu-nos um triste sorriso antes de dar a partida... Olhou para nossa casa pelo retrovisor, e as lágrimas caíram enquanto dizia: – "**Adeus, Kouga! Para sempre**!"_

_**Another bruise to try and hide**_

Outra escoriação para tentar esconder

_**Another alibi to write**_

Outro álibi para escrever

_Estava pensando para onde ela iria com aquelas marcas por todo seu corpo e com todo o medo que sentia... Havia realmente se cansado de tudo aquilo... Mas, para onde ir conosco? Onde seria longe o bastante para esconder-se do passado?_

_**Another ditch in the road**_

Outra trincheira na estrada

_**You keep moving**_

Você continua

_**Another stop sign**_

Outra placa para parar

_**You keep moving on**_

Você prossegue...

_Dirigia pelas longas estradas certa de que o destino a levaria a um porto seguro, onde pudesse ancorar sua alma e descansar... Não poderia desistir agora. Por nós e por si mesma, tinha de avançar..._

_**And the years go by so fast**_

E os anos passam tão depressa

_**Wonder how I ever made it through**_

Queria saber como consegui superar

_Nenhum de nós poderia imaginar o que nos reservava a próxima curva ou que surpresas traria-nos o futuro... Ainda me pergunto como chegamos tão longe..._

_**And there are children to think of**_

E existem crianças para se pensar

_**Baby's asleep in the back seat**_

O bebê está dormindo no banco de trás

_**I wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare**_

Queria saber como eles vão superar esse pesadelo vivo

_**But the mind is an amazing thing**_

Mas a mente é uma coisa incrível!

_**Full of candy dreams and new toys**_

Cheia de sonhos doces e novos brinquedos.

_... Talvez porque houvesse a fé e a esperança, que nos mantinha na estrada... Mas Kagome não se arriscava por fé... arriscava-se por amor aos filhos, razão de nunca pensar em desistir. Deu uma leve espiada para Kohaku dormindo ao meu lado no banco de trás enquanto eu brincava com minha boneca... Suas lágrimas voltaram a cair quando viu os curativos em minha mão, fazendo-a se lembrar da cena de horas atrás... _

– "_**Oh! Céus! Como eu pude deixar chegar a este ponto? Será que um dia... vocês poderão superar isso tudo?**" Ela soluçava enquanto tentava manter firme a direção._

– "_**Vai 'ficá' tudo bem, mamãe... Vai 'ficá' tudo bem...**" Foi o que eu disse, passando a mão por seus cabelos e deixando a boneca no banco. Segurou minha pequena mão e deu-lhe um beijo singelo._

– "_**Sim querida, vai ficar tudo bem agora...**" – disse soltando um suspiro e olhando de esguela para Bankotsu ao seu lado. Certamente se lembrara de ter-nos dito isso naquela mesma noite. Eu não estava certa sobre o que iria acontecer, mas sentia-me aliviada em pensar, que papai não iria mais tocar em nenhum de nós, principalmente em mamãe... _

– "_**Podemos ir para a Disney mamãe?**" – perguntei inocente, de uma hora para outra, com um sorriso meio sonhador. Estava feliz por saber que estávamos indo para longe. Ela apenas riu-se da pergunta antes de balbuciar:_

– "_**Talvez, vocês possam sim superar tudo isso..."**._

_**And another cheap hotel**_

e outras coisas baratas de hotel

**_Two beds and a coffee machine_**

Duas camas e uma cafeteira

_**But there are groceries to buy**_

Mas há suprimentos para comprar

_**And she knows she'll have to go home**_

E ela sabe que terá que ir pra casa

_Passamos a noite em um pequeno hotel barato no meio da estrada. Já havíamos nos afastado o bastante de casa agora... Ainda assim, não havia garantia para nós._

_Mamãe ajeitava-nos nas duas únicas camas que havia no quarto, enquanto pensava se seria possível criar-nos sem um pai. _

_Os olhos marejados voltaram a chorar com intensidade... Ela deixaria tudo para trás... Sua casa, seu jardim, a vida que havia construído ao lado dele, tantos sonhos... Tudo para esconder-se... E ainda deixaria seu emprego! A carta pedindo sua demissão e explicando o motivo da fuga repentina havia sido deixada na caixa de correio..._

_E então? Como faria para sustentar-nos agora? O que poderia fazer sozinha? Para onde iria que Kouga não a encontrasse? "**E se eu tiver de voltar para ele?**" _

_**Another bruise to try and hide**_

Outra escoriação para tentar esconder

_**Another alibi to write**_

Outro álibi para escrever

_Olhou-nos com carinho e com profunda preocupação. Bankotsu dormira quase imediatamente devido ao cansaço e Kohaku depois da mamadeira. Eu, apenas fingia dormir... Mas uma lágrima caia dos meus olhos também, tão grande era a agonia que sentia ao vê-la daquela forma... – "**Mamãe?**" – Eu finalmente disse e ela espantou-se de eu ainda estar acordada e vendo-a chorar daquele jeito tão desolador..._

– "_**O que foi querida? Não está com sono**"? – questionou-me enxugando o rosto e fungando um pouco para disfarçar o choro... _

– "_**Não mamãe... eu só... só... deita comigo mãe?**" – perguntei tímida. Riu e deu-me um abraço forte._

– "_**Está tudo bem querida... pode dormir sossegada agora...**" ela disse pra mim naquele momento – "**... Eu prometo, não importa o quanto custe! Eu jamais voltarei, eu jamais desistirei... Por vocês...**" Senti meu ombro molhado enquanto ela soluçava. "**Nós vamos superar tudo isso juntos, você vai ver...** **viveremos dias felizes... Quem sabe não iremos até a Disney?!**" Olhou-me nos olhos com um "quê" de sonhadora e eu ri abertamente. "**Eu estarei sempre aqui para vocês... Em cada formatura, em cada casamento... Em cada momento importante de suas vidas... Até o pequeno Kohaku se tornar um atleta! E quem sabe o Bankotsu não se torne mesmo um médico? Hum**" – deu uma risada triste e eu sorri junto com ela. Não estava entendo muita coisa... Estava com medo... Mas algo na voz dela me fez confiar que dias brilhantes chegariam para nós... Poderíamos ser felizes uma vez!_

_**Another lonely highway in the black of night**_

Outra estrada solitária na escuridão da noite

_**But there is hope in the darkness**_

Mas há esperança na escuridão

_**You know you're going to make it**_

Você sabe que vai superar

– "_**Agora durma... Teremos um longo dia quando amanhecer...**" – Disse deitando-me calmamente e pondo-se ao meu lado com um sorriso que até hoje, eu me lembro, pensei ser o sorriso de um anjo... "**Amanhã sairemos cedo desse hotel... será uma longa viagem até um lar...**" – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Beijou minha testa e só então me senti em paz para descansar. _

– "_**Boa noite mamãe... Eu te amo...**" – murmurei antes de adormecer._

– "_**Eu amo vocês... sempre...**" – Nós iríamos passar por tudo isso... Ela via em nós a esperança na escura estrada de sua vida... _

**_Another ditch in the road_**

Outra trincheira na estrada

_**Keep moving**_

Você continua

_**Another stop sign**_

Outra placa para parar

_**You keep moving on**_

Você prossegue

_**And the years go by so fast**_

E os anos passam tão depressa

_**Silent fortress built to last**_

Fortaleza fechada, construída para durar.

_**Wonder how I ever made it**_

Queria saber como superei...

_Lembro-me que acordamos cedo naquele dia e partimos para sempre, sem olhar para trás. Nada parou-nos no caminho, apesar dos muitos obstáculos. _

_E o tempo voou tão rápido quanto o vento..._

_Mamãe logo conseguiu outro emprego em uma escola de nossa nova cidade e quando menos esperávamos, já estávamos no colégio outra vez. Tínhamos uma linda casa: era pequena, mas era o bastante para nós... Tínhamos até mesmo um gatinho, coisa que Kouga jamais admitiu! Tínhamos um belo jardim que Kagome zelava com todo cuidado; vizinhos interessantes e muitos amigos! Estávamos superando toda aquela agonia e sendo felizes enfim... A jornada para um lar, finalmente estava terminando... Finalmente..._

_E o tempo voou..._

_**Kagome Higurashi**. Ela havia cumprido sua promessa. Jamais esmaecera frente às barreiras que se colocaram ante a nós. Uma fortaleza nos tempos de tempestade, construída para durar... _

Agora já se foram mais de vinte anos...

Não... Nós nunca saberemos como superamos... Mas eu olho para mamãe agora sentada à janela... Fora ela quem nos trouxe para fora do tempestuoso mar... Toda nossa força e nossos olhos em tempos de escuridão... O elo que nos manteve unidos até aqui...

Estranho como passamos por tudo isso e... ela ainda permanece aqui...

Uma fonte no deserto... Bálsamo na dor... Nosso herói... **_NOSSA MÃE_**...

**

* * *

****Música**: _**Two beds and a coffee machine** – _Savage Garden: Savage Garden 

**N.A.: **

**Homenagem a todas as mães que são super-heróis nas horas livres do seu dia...**

* * *

Oioioi!! T.T!!

Eu confesso que quando terminei de escrever esse capítulo pela primeira vez, eu fiquei muito emocionada... Fiquei pensando em como é bom ter a minha família louca, mas feliz apesar de tudo! E pensei na minha super-Mãe... Minha fonte de inspiração constante... ♥

Espero que cada um que ler essa fic possa pensar um pouco no quão felizardo é de ter alguém para lhe dar suporte, seja quem for!

**Quanto a filha misteriosa... Só no próximo capítulo da FIC... XD**!

Que vai ganhar além dos do último capítulo original, um adicional muito especial contando como a Kagome e o In... Nhá! Leiam depois, hihihihi!

Ah! Um "_special thanks_" para a **_Kaori-sann_**! Valeu a review!!

Bjins

'Té o próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo IV

**Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem. Eles pertencem a R. Takahashi

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**You stood by me and I stood all  
**_Você me apoiou e eu permaneci forte_

**I had your love,I had it all  
**_Eu tive seu amor, eu tive tudo_

**I´m grateful for each day you gave me  
**_Sou grata por cada dia que você me deu_

**Maybe I don´t know that much  
**_Talvez eu não saiba muito_

**But I know this much is true  
**_Mas eu sei que esse pouco é verdade_

**I was blessed because I was loved by you  
**_Eu fui abençoada porque fui amada por você_

**You were always there for me**  
_Você sempre esteve lá por mim_

**The tender wind that carried me**  
_O vento quente que me carregou_

**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**  
_Uma luz no escuro reluzindo seu amor na minha vida_

**you´ve been my inspiration**  
_Você tem sido minha inspiração_

**Through the lies you were the truth**  
_Em meio as mentiras você foi a verdade_

**my world is a better place because of you **  
_Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa_

**_Because you loved me – _Celine Dion

* * *

**

– Mamãe? – chamei-a serenamente. Assustou-se um pouco por perceber que eu a estava observando.

– **_Sango_**?! – perguntou-me embaraçada, sorrindo em seguida – O que faz aí, querida? – enxugou meio desajeitadamente, com as costas da mão, a lágrima solitária que caia em sua face.

– Vim chamá-la e... Ainda não está pronta mamãe? InuYasha vai matá-la, com certeza! – disse eu e ri em seguida quando vi a expressão de desespero estampando-se em seu rosto.

– Oh! Meu Deus! Não me diga que... que... – deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, como que vencida pelo cansaço – Eu não vi o tempo passar sentada aqui... Querida, o InuYasha já está esperando?

– Não somente o InuYasha! Todos seus convidados estão esperando! – falei tentando alarmá-la. Inicialmente, o rosto dela parecia perder a cor, logo depois ela arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e me encarou.

– Hunf! Ora essas! Não sei por que estou tão preocupada. Toda _noiva_ não atrasa no dia do _seu casamento_? – disse rindo marotamente.

– Sim, sim. Todas se atrasam. – concordei antes de prosseguir – Todas! Menos a noiva de _InuYasha Taisho_, mamãe! – disse eu torcendo um pouco a face e jogando as mãos pra cima e ambas rimos do comentário.

Eu adorava vê-la sorrir como agora. Não havia uma ruga de preocupação em seu rosto, apenas felicidade. Com certeza, já havia se esquecido das cenas que haviam permeado sua mente até aquele momento... Esquecera-se de papai e todos aqueles anos de sofrimento... Não havia sido fácil para ela, mas estava feito apesar de tudo.

Após a fuga daquela noite, ela não era mais a mesma alegre Kagome Higurashi de anos atrás e como se não bastasse o sofrimento durante o casamento, ainda havia as complicações da separação, para entristecê-la ainda mais. O divórcio fora bastante complicado, já que Kouga não aceitara perder a mulher em uma fuga como aquela. Mas minha mãe não estava disposta a ceder nenhum passo. Ameaçou-o colocar na cadeia pelos anos de agressão e isso parece ter surtido efeito sobre ele e sua pressão. Ela não requereu nada em absoluto. E ele? Claro que concordou! Não deu a mínima se ficaria sem ver os filhos, ao contrário: deu graças a Deus quando ficou acordado que em troca de deixar-nos para sempre em paz, ele ficaria livre da pensão alimentícia ou qualquer outro compromisso financeiro para conosco. De certa forma, isso não nos deixou decepcionados; ao contrário, aliviou-nos. Estávamos livres daquela estúpida opressão! Jamais voltaríamos a vê-lo! Kagome mesmo, nunca chegou a encontrar-se com ele novamente de fato, por medo ou precaução, não sei dizer. Tudo fora resolvido pelos advogados de ambas partes, deixando-nos libertos para sempre!

De qualquer forma, o coração de minha mãe já estava partido e levara anos até que mamãe voltasse a sorrir de maneira espontânea e descontraída. Todavia, o tempo foi cicatrizando as feridas da alma e mamãe aos poucos voltou a se abrir para a vida e a sorrir sinceramente, mesmo que as marcas jamais desaparecessem de sua memória e coração...

Foi em um dia de primavera, no entanto, que ela conheceu o homem que tratou de sanar os últimos machucados de seu coração e de sua alma: **_InuYasha Taisho_**, um homem muito bonito e elegante, dono de uma empresa que fabrica jóias e bijuterias de luxo. Um grande _gentleman_, embora a princípio, não fora essa a impressão que tivéssemos dele.

Assim que o conhecemos, nenhum de nós simpatizou-se muito com o sr. Taisho, nem mesmo mamãe! Ele não era bem o que se entenda por uma pessoa aberta e extrovertida, o que sempre resultava na imagem de um homem sempre meio rude e estressado, nada simpático. Um _casca-grossa_, como mamãe o definira da primeira vez que o vira. "_Lindo... e casca-grossa... Que desperdício!_" Mas palavras são como o vento... Logo já haviam sido levadas para longe...

Havia sido por acaso o inesperado encontro dos dois e ambos com certeza ficaram marcados pela forte presença um do outro. No entanto, acreditavam não ter nada em comum. Mas o destino é mesmo imprevisível em todos os seus atos e artimanhas... Voltaram a se encontrar várias vezes nas mais distintas situações e descobriram, contrariando a lógica, que tinham amigos em comum. No início, apenas cumprimentavam-se friamente e trocavam algumas palavras por polidez. Mas para suas próprias felicidades, o tempo trouxe a simpatia entre eles. Da simpatia, o respeito mútuo. Esse, por sua vez, levou-os a uma sincera amizade e da amizade, nasceu o _amor mais puro, belo e maduro_, que hoje, os levava ao altar, depois de dez anos que se conheciam.

InuYasha com certeza não era nenhum príncipe encantado e mamãe também não buscava mais isso: Kouga já havia destruído esses sonhos adolescentes nela. Mas o sr. Taisho a amava, respeitava e a admirava. Sempre se perguntava como uma mulher aparentemente tão frágil criara três crianças sem um pai, e depois de tudo que passou em sua vida, conseguira superar as dificuldades e vencera. Tanto a amava e respeitava, que esperou por ela, até que a mesma estivesse pronta para entregar-se uma vez mais a alguém... Sim! A princípio mamãe teve medo de magoar-se mais uma vez e por essa razão recusou aos inúmeros pedidos de casamento propostos por ele. Porém, o sr. Taisho revelara-se o homem pelo qual Kagome tinha buscado e esperado toda sua vida. Não era cheio de promessas e vãs paixões e desejos, mas havia o amor verdadeiro que compartilhavam, a confiança, o companheirismo, a cumplicidade e o respeito. Mamãe não poderia pedir mais para sua vida do que encontrara em InuYasha.

Para Bankotsu, Kohaku e eu, bastava que ele a amasse e cuidasse dela como Kouga não pode fazer; mas para nossa surpresae contrariando todas as expectativas, InuYasha mostrara-se um ótimo padrasto e amigo para nós. Meu pai jamais nos procurarae nós jamais sentimos vontade de procurá-lo também! Quando InuYasha apareceu em nossas vidas, ele supriu bem a carência da figura paterna que poderíamos vir a ter. Um grande homem! A melhor coisa que nos aconteceu em vários anos de luta e sofrimento...

– Vovó! Vovó! – ouvimos um som como de um raio. Nem piscamos, e ela já estava lá dentro, jogando-se sobre mamãe!

– Querida, não corra assim! Vai acabar amassando seu vestido ou quebrando alguma parte de seu esqueleto mais uma vez! – dizia mamãe sorrindo e abrindo os braços para receber a neta.

– Não tem "_poblema_" vovó! Papai "_conseta_" depois! – disse Kanna com um sorriso maroto, referindo-se a meu irmão mais velho, Bankotsu, que se tornara um grande médico ortopedista, realizando um dos sonhos de Kagome. Mamãe rira muito do comentário da neta que já havia conseguido, com cinco anos, a façanha de quebrar os dois braços dando muito a trabalho a Bankotsu e a sua mulher, Ayame Moriya. Kanna era muito espirituosa e cheia de vida. Uma estrela brilhante de nossa família! Era ruiva como a mãe, mas os olhos eram escuros como os do pai. Sempre se perguntavam de quem ela tinha puxado o temperamento forte e a tendência a "_espuletagem_" e mamãe sempre se lembrava das travessuras de Bankotsu quando esse tinha a mesma idade da garotinha. A filha mais nova de meu irmão, Kagura, tinha apenas um ano e meio e era mais tranqüila; com certeza puxara a mãe, uma mulher comedida, discreta e determinada.

Um outro som vinha do corredor se aproximando em velocidade, desviando minha atenção de Kanna. Parei para ouvir os gritos vindos da escada:

– Ei Kanna! "_Xolta_" a vovó! Eu também "_quelo_" um "_abraxo_!" – eu ouvi a voz e já preparei-me para conter o outro furacão que estava vindo.

– Shippou! – adverti-o com uma expressão reprovadora quando ele atravessava a porta – Já não te disse para não correr dentro de casa, e ainda mais em um dia como esse, com a casa cheia de gente?! – ele brecou na porta, com uma cara de quem fora pego em flagrante.

– "_Dexculpa_" mamãe! Eu "_xó_" queria dar um "_abraxo_" na vovó! – disse ele com os olhos súplices e com uma expressão de inocente.

– Não seja tão dura com meu neto, Sango! Oras! Você tem de ser menos dura com ele, tadinho... Venha querido, pode vir! Sua mãe não vai te morder! – Kagome disse risonha. Como adorava mimar os netos! Céus!

– Muito bonito mamãe! Muito bonito! – eu disse sorrindo levando Shippou até ela – Eu tento corrigir e você e Miroku estragam tudo com seus mimos. Desse jeito ele vai ficar impossível quando crescer – afaguei seus cabelos e o deixei nos braços da avó.

– Ora! Avó que não mima o neto? Onde já se viu isso? Ainda mais meu primeir**_o_** net**_o_**! – disse enfatizando o **_O_** e apertando o menino. Shippou é meu primeiro filho, tendo 3 aninhos e meio e único neto de Kagome, já que até então, só haviam garotas. Eu estou casada há seis anos com Miroku Showa, e estou grávida (que felicidade!) do segundo filho.Todos seguimos o exemplo de mamãe, casando-nos cedo! – Espero que seja outro garotinho espoleta que você traz aí dentro! – ela disse alisando minha barriga pequena.

– Oh! Não! Outro menino tudo bem, mas espoleta?! Não me ama mais, sra. Higurashi?! – eu ri pondo minha mão sobre a dela em minha barriga...

– Tenho certeza – ouvi uma voz masculina conhecida atrás de mim – que será uma criança linda de qualquer forma! Será meu filho!

– Miroku?! – perguntei surpresa – Não devia estar com InuYasha, Bankotsu e Kohaku nos esperando lá embaixo? – eu me virei assustada e irritada para meu marido, que me olhava com uma expressão avoada, típica de seu temperamento tranqüilo.

– Eu estou com eles... mas, acredito eu, não mais lá embaixo...

– Como assim você... – não precisei terminar a frase.

Vi quando InuYasha surgiu na porta, parecendo muito irritado com toda a demora. Atrás dele vinham Kohaku, Bankotsu e Ayame.

– Eu tentei detê-los! Mas ninguém segura esses homens quando o assunto é o relógio... – dizia Ayame com Kagura nos braços, meio sem- jeito com a situação enquanto eu tentava esconder mamãe em seu vestido de noiva, evitando que InuYasha a visse antes da cerimônia.

– Não se preocupem, queridas. Agora já é tarde... – disse Kagome rindo da cena que acontecia – Agora, "_Inês é morta_" e não é culpa de ninguém... – lançou um olhar apaixonado na direção do sr. Taisho – Já me viu, não é mesmo querido? – Mamãe perguntou olhando nos olhos de InuYasha, que já estava com o olhar fixo em minha mãe com uma expressão abobalhada na face. O amor era evidente em cada poro de suas peles.

– Está linda K-chan... – balbuciou meio sem ar – Realmente linda... – Eu concordava. Ela usava um vestido simples branco de alças finas e longo com uma pequena cauda;usava um bolero de renda bordada com pequens lantejoulas e pérolas por cima. Os cabelos adornados com miúdas flores artificiais, estavam presos em um coque frouxo, permitindo que alguns cachos frouxos caíssem, emoldurando seu pescoço e rosto perfeitos, apesar da idade – Eu nunca pensei que veria você mais bela do que no dia em que nos conhecemos... Como eu estava enganado, querida... Eu realmente estava muito enganado – ele estava caminhando na direção dela com um sorriso nos lábios, maravilhado, absorvendo cada detalhe daquela deleitosa visão.

– Não diga bobagens, babaca! – mamãe disse sem jeito quando ele a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou para si. – Não se atreva a... – fora calada por um beijo de InuYasha, um beijo simples, mas repleto de todos os sentimentos que compartilhavam.

Nós todos aplaudimos a cena, enquanto ela se deixava levar pelos lábios daquele homem que a fazia tão feliz.

– Vovó tá namorando! Vovó tá namorando! – Kanna gritava e ria e Shippou passou a acompanhá-la na empreitada. InuYasha, um pouco vermelho, em seu terno Armani preto bem alinhado, lentamente parou o beijo sem deixar de encarar mamãe, que se encontrava completamente envergonhada.

– InuYasha! As crianças... Há crianças aqui! Estavam olhando! Não tem jeito mesmo, não é?! – Kagome disse tentando encenar irritação. Mas estava estampado em seus olhos o quanto havia gostado da atitude do noivo.

– Tirando seus netos que com certeza não se incomodaram com o que viram, não vejo mais nenhuma criança aqui, menos ainda alguém que já não tenha feito isso antes** e **– enfatizou – que não tenha gostado... – sorriu malicioso.

– Oras! Não diga isso InuYasha! Não vê que eu fico sem jeito, querido? – disse com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

– Não seja boba mamãe! Aproveite! Durante a festa as chances disso acontecer serão raras, com tantos convidados e sorrisos! – disse eu rindo muito; soltei-me do abraço de Miroku, andando na direção dela e de seu noivo.

– É mamãe! Aproveite! A gente dá cobertura para vocês! – agora era Kohaku quem falava, o nosso grande jogador de futebol, ainda solteiro, contrariando a tradição da família de casar-se jovem. Preferia se dedicar a carreira e por isso não pensava, por hora, em casamento . Enquanto isso ia enrolando sua namorada Rin Okabayashi. Também passou a caminhar na direção de mamãe.

– Acho que a senhora devia ouvir os conselhos deles mamãe... _Aproveite_! – Bankotsu finalmente moveu-se para nós.

InuYasha abriu espaço e nós três a prendemos em um abraço apertado, cheio de afeto, cumplicidade e carinho. Sabíamos o significado daquele gesto. Mamãe fechou os olhos, e no instante seguinte uma outra lágrima desceu por sua face clara.

– Oh, meus queridos! Eu sempre soube que venceríamos tudo aquilo. E agora, olhem só para nós! – ela disse rindo e chorando. Olhava-nos com orgulho e cheia de um amor que só as mães conhecem – Eu me lembro que naquela noite... – parou buscando as palavras certas e tentando conter o turbilhão de emoções que vinham a sua mente agora – Deus! Como eu estive insegura sobre o que fazer! Era o futuro de vocês que estava em jogo... Mesmo sendo uma jovem mãe, eu nunca fui tola! Eu pensava "_Talvez eu precise voltar... Será que poderei cria-los sozinha?_" Mas eu jamais iria querer que vocês sofressem novamente como naquela noite... – ela olhou para mim e eu já não pude evitar que as lágrimas descessem por meu rosto também – Eu jamais vou me arrepender por aquela decisão... Não enquanto eu puder me orgulhar dos filhos maravilhosos que tenho... A razão de eu ainda estar de pé... – ela sorriu contendo o choro e encarou-nos a cada um. – Eu sempre sonhei com o dia em que veria os sonhos de vocês realizar-se e agora eu olho para vocês, e suas lindas famílias... – olhou para as outras pessoas no quarto – Como eu poderia ter-lhes negado essa felicidade a vocês? Agora eu sei que tudo valeu a pena... – tomou o ar e olhou para o noivo – Até para encontrar você, meu amor – ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas e estendeu a mão a InuYasha. Entendemos o que isso representava. Ele era parte da nossa família agora... A parte que mamãe desejou ter ao seu lado sempre e tarde a encontrou. Mas ele estava ali para ela agora e seria para sempre... InuYasha pegou a mão dela e juntou-se a nós no abraço com um sorriso e com os olhos marejados como os de Kohaku, Bankotsu e dos outro naquele quarto. – Eu não poderia imaginar ser mais feliz do que sou hoje com vocês... Obrigada! – e soluçou abrindo um lindo sorriso... O mesmo sorriso que ela deu-me naquela noite no hotel... _Um anjo sorria para nós_... Nós a apertamos de novo em um abraço com InuYasha e puxando nossas famílias pra aquele abraço tão fraternal, quente e único!

Eu a olhei nos olhos e sussurrei – Nós não seríamos ninguém sem você, sra. Higurashi... Somos tudo que somos, porque você nos amou... Obrigada! – e sorri como uma criança apertando-a mais. Eu não pude ver seu rosto, mas senti seu corpo soluçar com minhas palavras. Ela havia as entendido com a alma. Jamais poderia agradecer a Deus e nem recompensá-Lo pela maravilhosa graça de tê-la como nossa mãe... Agora sei que fomos abençoados com um tesouro ao qual não se pode medir o valor...

Ficamos ali naquele momento eterno, até que o fotógrafo bateu à porta e colocou metade do corpo para dentro – Desculpem atrapalhar o momento, mas...er... estão todos esperando por vocês lá embaixo... O que eu digo a eles? – fomos nos soltando do abraço, rindo das bochechas rosadas do fotógrafo e contentes por nossa família.

– Pode lhes dizer que estamos todos descendo, sr. – disse InuYasha dando um leve beijo na face de mamãe, onde havia uma lágrima. Olhou para o fotógrafo – Não vamos mais adiar esse sonho, não é querida? – mamãe sorriu de volta e meneou a cabeça.

– Mas vovô! – disse Kanna dirigindo-se a InuYasha que nunca demonstrou nenhuma objeção ao título de avô – Não vamos "_tirá_" uma foto agora? – perguntou inocente e InuYasha sorriu.

– Não é má idéia Kanna! – afagou-lhe os cabelos – Já que está aqui, sr., poderia tirar uma fotografia nossa, por favor? – perguntou para o fotógrafo que ainda estava meio sem-jeito por interromper-nos.

– Clã... claro sr. Estou aqui para isso mesmo! Bem, vocês poderiam fazer uma pose então... Como estavam quando eu cheguei. Não abraçados... Apenas... na mesma ordem – começou ele terminando de entrar e ajeitando-nos para a foto.

Ordenou que InuYasha abraçasse a cintura de mamãe, postando-se um pouco atrás dela. Ao lado esquerdo de mamãe e seu noivo, eu me coloquei com Miroku que trazia Shippou nos braços. Ao nosso lado colocou-se Kohaku, sorridente. Bankotsu e sua família colocaram-se no canto oposto: Bankotsu com Kagura nos braços e Ayame com o braço em volta do pescoço de Kanna que ficou em frente aos dois.

– Isso! Muito bom assim! – dizia animadamente o fotógrafo. – Agora sorriam!

Naquele momento, eu me lembrei da fotografia que peguei debaixo dos cacos de vidro naquela noite, onde papai não estava... De repente, senti como se todas as coisas que sempre estiram fora de ordem em nossas vidas, voltassem para o seu devido lugar, como deveriam ser... Tudo que eu havia sentido falta durante anos e anos, estava ali agora... Estava completo, afinal!

– "_Agora ela está completa_", eu pensei na fotografia. Sorri para a foto e quando a brilhante luz do flash alcançou meus olhos, eu pude ter certeza: daqueles anos de sofrimento e daquela noite fatídica em que fugimos e tivemos nossa vida completamente mudada, não nos restava mais nada... **_Apenas os cacos... e recordações...

* * *

_**

**THE END... **

_Dedicado as famílias, apoio e sustentação nos tempos de maior dificuldade...

* * *

_

Oioioi!! T.T!!!

Sim... eu fiquei emocionada de novo!!! XD

Para quem queria ver o InuYasha, aí está ele! Eu não pretendia deixá-lo de fora da vida da Kagome. Pelo menos em um universo alternativo, eles tinham que terminar juntos, né? Hihihihi

Provavelmente, em breve estarei postando um capítulo inédito dessa fic, que não constava no original, explicando como foi que o Inu e Kagome se conheceram e se apaixonaram! Vamos ver se eu me animo a terminar...rs!

Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por acompanharem!

**_Remember:_** A _família é a instituição mais importante e sagrada que temos. Vamos protege-la!_

**_Bjins_**

**

* * *

**

Reviews

_**Kaori-sann:** Ahaaaaa!! Mantive o mistério até o fim!! Como sou má!!! XD!!! (ignora isso, rs) Bem, como você pode ver, o tal "Eu Misterioso"era a fofíssima da Sango! Eu não podia imaginar uma filha melhor para a Ka, a menos que eu inventasse! E a Sango é tão tudo de bom que eu resolvi dar o papel pra ela! XD!!! Rs!!! E bom, a Kagome está com 45 ou 46 anos (depende da data do casamento... se foi antes ou depois do aniversário dela...Ai!! manda eu calar a boca, XD!!!). Mas não imagine uma "cinquentona" caindo as pelancas!!! A Kagome está mais para uma "cinquentona" como a Demi Moore! Ou qualquer outra atriz que quanto mais velha fica mais bonita é (ai que ódio delas... hunf!)!!! Pra fazer uma fic assim, eu tive que optar pela maturidade da Kagome... Mas espero que você tenha gostado mesmo assim, com a Kagome e o Inu sendo vovôs de praticamente uma creche inteira!!!! Rs!! Valeu!_

_**Ludy-chan: **Ei Ludy!!! Primeiramente obrigada por ler minha fic! Fiquei muito feliz de saber que você se emocionou lendo-a! Sinal de que valeu meu esforço para escrevê-la! E fiquei mais feliz ainda em saber que não sou a única que babo em cima da minha mãezinha linda! Rs! A respeito da história da sua família, eu sempre fiquei pensando se um dia alguém iria se identificar com a história...Espero que você tenha gostado e que possa olhar para isso como um incentivo a continuar... **Keep moving**!! ) E como eu falei já pra Kaori-sann, a Kagome está com seus 45 para 46 anos. Mas nunca é tarde para se tentar outra vez, né?! Rs! Bjins_


End file.
